Diana's Adventures (Here We Go Again)
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: VERY old story I wrote once that I decided to post on here.I don't own all the characters!My friends own some of them!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm SO BORED!" yelled Diana randomly in front of everyone.

Everyone jumped in a startled way. Dan was asleep and that startled him.

"Sis!" he yelled."You ruined my nap I'm going back to sleep" he tries to get back to sleep.

"Sorry" she said. "But what do we-"

"I DID IT!" yelled Lopunny, running around the room happily.

"Did WHAT?!" asked Diana.

"Yeah what?!You're the second person who woke me up!" yelled Dan.

"Well I heard Selena Gomez and Ariana Grande are finally singing a duet together and-"

"SELENA AND ARIANA?!" Diana started to freak out happily and faints from happiness.

"Wow and I didn't even finish my sentence that'd make her freak out even more the fact that I know how we can meet them in person" said Lopunny.

"IN PERSON?!" asked Diana, freaking out.

"...yes!And we can go to Cici's pizza before going there for fun!" said Lopunny.

"Having pizza, seeing Selena and Ariana?There's NO way things can get even better than this!" said Diana.

"We get to have a road trip again!" said Lopunny.

"After what happened last time there's no way I'm ever doing this again!We might go so fast we might go back in time!" said Christopher.

"Shhh!" Diana shushed Christopher. "When you say something, things come true!"

"No they don't!" he said. "One time!"

"Three times" Abby corrected him.

"THREE times!We were in space what did you expect?!Either way I'm NOT going!" he said. "Nothing's talking me into this!"

"I heard that the last song they sing Victoria Justice will come and sing with them" said Lopunny. She shows them her laptop with the commercial about it.

"Wow that's-"

"AWESOME!" yelled Christopher, interrupting Diana. "I'M IN!"

"I'm afraid I can't go even if there are 3 celebrities and pizza the whole road trip talks me out of this!"said Gardevoir.

"If she's not going, I'm not either!" said Gallade.

"Someone's in love" whispered Lopunny to Diana.

"I heard that!" said Gallade blushing.

"I can't go either" said Brittany. "That situation was horrible!"

"I agree!" said Uxie.

"You weren't part of it" said Diana. "Are you saying this because you have a crush on Brittany?"

All he does is blush instead of saying anything.

"You know what?I'm not going though I never went on the one you guys had, I don't wanna know how it's like!" said Grovyle.

"I'll stay with my dear Grovyle then!" said Celebi.

"Yeah I never get tired of that nickname" said Grovyle sarcastically.

Dana comes in the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Diana and Lopunny are planning to have another road trip!Ground Diana!" yelled Dan.

"Why you little!-" Diana was interrupted by Dana.

"Then Diana!You are!-"

Sky Form Shaymin comes in the room.

"Anything the matter Dana?"

"N-n-nothing at all!" said Dana blushing.

"How many love situations will there be?" asked Cici and Abby.

Blaziken comes in.

"I'm here to ask out Gardevoir!" he yelled out.

"Oh dear this is bad..." Gardevoir said.

"I bet there will be 4 more love situations!" said Christopher "That will be Amber and Twiggy, Kiki and Weavile, Yanma and Reshiram,and Darkrai and-"

"Ok!We don't need to know everything Christopher!" said Diana, shushing him. "Whatever you say comes true!"

"Don't be stupid Diana it's not true!"

"Well I don't want to go!" said Amber.

"I will marry Amber!" said Twiggy. "If she's not going I just know I can impress her!"

Diana glares at Christopher.

"I had nothing to do with that!" he said.

"I may get annoyed with Weavile but I guess I'll stay" said Kiki.

Weavile hugs her.

"Yay!" he said. "You're gonna be mine!"

"Believe it NOW?!" asked Diana.

"No I don't!" said Christopher.

Yanma comes in with his team.

"I'm here to plot my revenge on both Team Pokedon and Cici and Abby and their new partner Sassy!" said Yanma.

"OH NO!" said Cici and Abby.

"Here we go again" said Kiki.

"I'm not scared of him!" said Sassy.

"I will capture you guys for my true love, Reshiram!"

"Proof enough for you?" Diana asked Christopher.

"You know what Diana?!You're crazy!I don't believe in that!" said Christopher. "At least Reshiram is not here!"

"What do you want Yanma?" Reshiram walked in and asked.

"Told ya!"said Diana, winking.

"I don't believe in this craziness!" said Christopher. "It's not like Darkrai is going to fall in love with ANYONE!"

Darkrai doesn't walk in.

"Told ya!" said Christopher.

"OK besides all this that just happened let's go!" said Lopunny. "I know that Regina, Ninetails and Glaceon are coming!"

"Yes!" they said.

"And Diana, Cici, Abby, Glameow, Lola, Sassy-wow 3 Glameows!"

"Yes!" they all said.

"And probably Skitty, Shaymin, Pachirisu, Buneary-"

Skitty, Shaymin, and Pachirisu nods but Buneary freaks out.

"Heck no!Heck no!Heck no!"she said.

"I'll do something good for you"

"Done!" she said.

"Christopher will and Dan too"

They nod.

"It'd be cool if Riolu, Zack and Skylar could come"

"We can!" they said.

"I just hope Vivi and the other 3 won't come" said Diana. "They're like twins of me, Cici, Abby and Lola!"

"Yeah it's not like we'll see them!" said Christopher.

"Don't talk or they'll come!"

"I just proved it to you that whatever you were talking about ISN'T real!"

"Whatever you say" sang Diana.

"No need to sing about it Diana" said Christopher.

"Ok Mesprit, Azelf you guys wanna come?" asked Lopunny.

"Sure!" they both said.

"I invited my friend Kailey to come as well" said Diana.

"What?!But you and Lola are already coming and you 2 are pranksters if Kailey comes it'll be all 3 of you!You're lying!" said Christopher.

"I'm here!" said Kailey, walking in.

"Yay!" Diana cheered. "Let's go!"

"Are you forgetting 2 important people?" said Snivy and Tara.

"Oh this is gonna be epic!" said Diana.

They all leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Lopunny and everyone else are in the car on their way to Cici's pizza first. They make it and go out.

"Ok I'll get my wallet to pay" said Diana.

Lopunny takes it from her.

"Hey!Give it back!" said Diana.

"Who said anything about paying?" Lopunny said and winked.

"I get what you're saying and I'm staying in the car for this!" said Christopher.

"Don't be such a downer!" said Lopunny, sticking her tongue out.

"What?!" Christopher said in shock. "I'm NOT a downer!"

"Why don't you prove it by coming with us!I bet you won't do it!"

"I will!"

They get out the car and go to Cici's pizza.

"I guess this will be easy at least, it's not like a cop will be here especially not the one from last time!He can't just escape from Antarctica!" said Christopher.

"Oh no!The magic is gonna happen!" Diana started to panic.

"Don't be ridiculous Diana!" said Christopher. "it's NOT real!"

We see the cop at a corner of Cici's pizza with a pretty lady.

Everyone looks at Christopher.

"I still don't believe in it" he said. "Maybe he's not under cover or anything!"

"He's dressed as a cop just like the last time!" yelled Lopunny. "How did he escape?!"

"I don't know!" said Christopher.

"And how can he be with a pretty lady!I thought he was married!" she said.

"Maybe that IS his wife!" said Diana.

"Really?" Lopunny looks at him and then to Diana again. "How?!"

"I don't know!" said Diana.

"Anyways, we gotta plan something for this adventure!" said Lopunny. "I'll dress as a waitress!"

"Me too!" said Regina. "To keep them distracted!"

"And the rest of us will steal from him!Perfect!" said Diana.

Lopunny and Regina goes and dresses up as waitresses and Diana and the others go up to order the food. Lopunny and Regina goes up to the cop and the lady.

"Hello!" said Lopunny, trying to do a fake French accent.

"Are you Italian or something?" asked the cop.

"Yes and my friend is too!" said Lopunny, pointing at Regina.

"Wrong!You guys are actually doing a fake French accent!" he yelled, knowing that already.

"What?!" both Lopunny and Regina yelled at the same time.

Back with Diana and the others.

"We'd like peperoni and cheese pizzas please!" said Diana.

"Yes and my name is Cici so I'm related to the owner!" said Cici.

"Ok and perfect!The pizza will be extra good then!" said the cashier, getting the pizza.

Cici whispers to Abby.

"I can't believe he fell for that trick!" she whispered, giggling.

Back with Lopunny and Regina.

"What's going on here waitresses?Or should I say the 2 girls part from that crazy road trip!" the cop said, knowing the truth. "I'm not stupid, Lopunny and Regina!"

"How do you know our names?!" they both asked at the same time.

"I looked up your police records and from LA, you guys broke the record of the most insane car chase of all time!" he said, angrily.

"We did the most insane car chase in LA of all time?!" asked Lopunny, high fiving Regina. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah the criminals might be fans of us!" said Regina, laughing.

"You chased them before, Bob?" asked the pretty lady.

"Not now my beautiful Janet, I don't need them to know my name" said the cop.

"Ok I'm disgusted" said Lopunny.

"Enough talk!You guys are-what is this?!" he asked, making everyone turn around.

Diana and everyone else are taking the pizza, running around the place like crazy.

"I guess we're leaving now!" yelled out Lopunny and Regina, running away.

"And by the way Janet!" yelled out Regina, while running out. "You're husband here insulted you when we were on the other car chase!" she lied and everyone ran out.

"What?!" she said and slaps the cop and leaves. "We're over!"

"Janet!Please do-" before he says don't she leaves.

"Those crazy kids are so gonna get it!" he said, running out the door.

"I guess that Pachirisu is not related to the owner?" he said, because of Cici's lie. "I hope that cop catches them then!"

Back where Gardevoir and everyone else are at.

"Hey Gallade" said Uxie, walking towards him.

"What is it Uxie?" he asked.

"I need your help" he said.

"About what?You're the smartest pokemon ever" he said.

"I mean about Brittany" he said.

"You're still having trouble with her?"

"Yeah she hates me"

"I know how you feel" said Gallade. "Gardevoir hated me since she met me"

Gallade tells him everything.

"We can try to find a way to impress them while Lopunny and the other crazies are having this adventure"

They start trying to find Gardevoir and Brittany.

Back with Lopunny and the 're in the car, getting ready to leave.

"I shouldn't have trusted you Lopunny!" said Christopher.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" she said. "We can go to the concert the cop will never know!"

They start driving holds uses her a Buizel and Piplup comes out of nowhere.

"Hello!" they said.

"AHHH!" everyone screams.

"I'll solve the mystery of why everyone screamed!" Detective Buizel said.

"Maybe it's because...I don't know...I guess...YOU SCARED THE HECK OUT OF US!" yelled Cici.

"Chased by an angry mob again?" asked Abby, angrily.

"Yes" they both said.

"Well that explains too much!" said Diana.

"Enough talk!Let's go!" said Lopunny.


	3. Chapter 3

"You wanna know what I'm relieved about?" asked Christopher. "That Vivi the Skitty, Alexa the Emolga, Nikki the Eevee and Jane the Purrloin are not here!"

"Oh no!This is gonna come true!" yelled Diana.

"For the hundredth time, I DON'T and NEVER will believe in what you're saying!" yelled Christopher.

"Ohhh..." said a voice that sounded like Vivi.

Vivi and the girls come out of nowhere in the backseat of the car.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone else screamed.

"Deedee?!" Vivi said in shock.

"Vivi?!" Diana said in shock and glares at Christopher. "You just HAD to say something about them!"

"Aw come on!I didn't do it!" yelled Christopher.

"You did!" yelled Diana.

Christopher starts thinking to himself angrily.

"I'm SO glad that cop didn't catch to to us!" he thought. "Not like he's gonna crash into us!"

"We heard that!" said Azelf and Mesprit.

"Really?!The one time Diana doesn't hear, you guys just had to!" he yelled.

Suddenly, everyone sees a cop car about to car right in front of them.

"AHHHHHHH!" they yelled.

Lopunny drives so fast and actually gets out of the way.

"CRAZY KIDS!" the cop yells.

"THAT'S what your thought was!Really?!" Diana started to freak out. "I guess it's not only what you say comes true, whatever you think comes true too!"

"I don't do that!" he yelled.

"Yes you do!" she yelled.

"What as that?" Xion got up from the backseat out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here Xion?" asked Azelf.

"Following you guys, I knew you guys were gonna do something crazy" she said.

"Uh oh" said Lopunny, getting worried. "You guys, I think we're gonna miss the concert"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" said Christopher and Diana at the same time.

"Well... first it starts in 5 minutes and second I accidentally went the opposite direction"

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"But Victoria!" said Christopher.

"And Selena and Ariana!" said Diana.

"And the fame!" said Cici.

"And the music!" said Abby.

"All our opportunities" Lola and Kailey said.

"RUINED?!" everyone yelled.

"Hey!I wasn't focusing!" yelled Lopunny. "Why don't cha blame the cop?!"

Suddenly everyone sees a ramp that's bigger than the car, right in front of them.

"I'm gonna start speeding!" yelled Lopunny.

"WHAT?!" everyone else yelled.

"What other choice do we have?!" asked Lopunny.

Before anyone can say anything else, Lopunny sped full speed and raced to the ramp and the car goes super fast and it's upside down, heading to where the concert's at.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone yelled.

Back where Gardevoir and the others are at. Gardevoir and Brittany are inside the computer room.

"I knew it" said Gardevoir.

"What's wrong?" asked Brittany.

"Look at Lopunny's latest tweet" said Gardevoir.

Brittany looks and it says "We are having so much fun!It turns out in Cici's pizza the cop was there with his wife and she was pretty, and Regina were dressed as waitresses. Anyways he recognized us easily and knew our names from our police records. He told us we broke the record of the most insane car chase in LA of all time!Yay!How awesome is that?!Anyways Diana and the rest stole the pizza and then we all ran to the car. Regina lied to the cop's wife, named Janet, she left him and I just realized his name is Bob!We almost crashed into him and he called us crazy kids once again. And then we almost missed the concert but we saw this huge ramp I had to-"

"Looks like it ends there" said Gardevoir.

"Oh this is gonna be bad!" she said. "What if they raced to that ramp to fly to the concert!"

"Ok Lopunny can't be that stupid!" said Gardevoir.

Back with Lopunny and the others.

"FLYING TO THE CONCERT BECAUSE OF THAT RAMP IS AWESOME!" yelled Lopunny.

They were about to crash into the concert.

"How much more time is there Lopunny?!" Diana asked.

"5 seconds!5, 4, 3, 2-"

Everyone is heading there.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed.

Everyone crashed into the concert.

"Ohh..." everyone moaning on the ground.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Lopunny.

"Yeah!" said Christopher. "Everyone is PERFECTLY fine!You wanna know why?!We crashed in here and would've killed someone!" he yelled out angrily.

"I said I had no other choice" said Lopunny.

Diana gets out of the car to see if anyone is hurt and sees Selena and Ariana on stage.

"It's them!" she squealed and ran off to see them, pushing people out of the way.

"I'll give you credit for this Lopunny" said Vivi getting out of the car. "At least we get to see them"

"And Victoria is over there!" said Christopher, seeing her walking were Selena and Ariana are goes to where they're all at with start apologizing for the incident that happened.

"It's ok" said Selena. "As long as no one is hurt and you guys went though all this trouble for us, we're not mad!"

"That's good!" said Diana.

"And we get to perform!" said Ariana.

They started singing Selena's song Spotlight, Ariana's song Put Your Hearts Up and Victoria's song Best Friend's all the performing everyone cheers.

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY!" they all said.

"You know" said Selena. "If you guys want, we have nowhere else to us to go with you guys?"

"YES!" both Diana and Christopher said happily.

They all go to the car and leave, having no idea that the cop is STILL after them.

"Everything turned out great!" said Diana. "We saw the concert and no one got hurt nor arrested"

"And we broke the record of most insane car chase!" yelled out Lopunny and Regina.

"You guys are still happy about that?" asked Kailey.

"DUH!" they said.

Back with Gardevoir and the and Brittany are trying to find Dana first to see if she can help because of the craziness of Lopunny and the others.

"Dana!" yelled out Gardevoir. "Can you help-"

"SKY FORM SHAYMIN!" Dana yelled out. "Please!I love you!"

"Can we just stay friends first?!" he asked.

"NO!" she yelle dout, chasing him.

"I guess they won't help" said Brittany.

"Don't worry still have hope!We can find maybe Cele-"

They see Celebi going after Grovyle.

"MY DEAR GROVYLE!PLEASE!DRINK THIS!"she yelled out, holding a love potion.

"After what happened last time, I can't!" he yelled out.

"It's new and improved!" she yelled out, chasing him.

"Oh great they won't help because of a love potion...A LOVE POTION?!"

They both start going after Grovyke and Celebi, hoping that the situation won't happen again.

Back with Diana and the is singing Selena's song Spotlight.

"Oh oh oh!Throw that mirror away!Oh oh oh!Don't be going MIA!" everyone sang.

Suddenly everyone sees flashing lights of blue and red.

"Oh no!" yelled out Victoria.

"What if?!" Selena and Ariana said and then everyone looks at Lopunny.

"No way!" said Lopunny. "There's NO way the cop can STILL be after us!"

"But those lights" said Diana.

"What if!" Cici and Abby said and then everyone turns around and sees the cop car behind them.

"CRAZY KIDS!" he yells out. "I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

"OH NO!AHHH!" everyone screams.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lopunny!What are we gonna do?!" Diana asked, starting to panic.

"I don't know!I guess SPEED!" she yelled and started driving fast.

"Whoa!Wait rabbit girl!" said Selena. "I don't mean to be rude but can you please not-"

Lopunny starts trying to go as fast as she can.

"SPEED!" everyone yelled.

"Oh she's good!" the cop said. "But I am too!"

The cop starts speeding.

"Man!You guys should enter a race together!You both got a good chance on winning!" said Christopher.

"Dude!You're gonna make things happen!" yelled Diana.

"You idiot!I said I don't-"

Before he finishes his sentence there's a place of cars racing right in front of everyone and they crash into it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all yell.

"I should've stayed at the after party!" said Selena.

"Us too!" said Ariana and Victoria.

"You guys were supposed to have an after party?!" Diana started to freak out.

"We were" said Ariana. "But you guys were in such a hurry about this, we had to go and cancel the party"

"I'm gonna get sick..." said Diana.

"You're gonna throw up?!Not here Diana!" said Lopunny.

"Not that!I meant that I can't believe we're NOT going to the after party!" Diana yelled.

"There's supposed to be an after party?!"

"Weren't you listening?!"

"I'm sorry I guess I was just trying to...SAVE OUR LIVES!" Lopunny yelled.

"Again?!" Christopher yelled out.

"It's fun yet life risky but who cares?!" Lopunny said.

Suddenly race cars pass by.

"AHH!" everyone screams.

Back with Gardevoir and the others.

"Celebi!Don't use that love potion!" Gardevoir and Brittany yelled out.

"I said it was new and im-"

Before Celebi finished her sentence Dana runs to her.

"Did you just say love potion?And new and improved?!" Dana asked.

"Why yes it is!" Celebi said smiling.

"Can I use it on Sky Form Shaymin?" she asked.

"Wait Dana!" said Gardevoir. "Aren't you too busy trying to find a way to ground Diana and Dan again?"

"Who's Diana and Dan?" Dana asked, too love strucked to even know she has a little sister and little brother and blushes too.

"Your brother and sister!The younger and idiotic ones!" Gardevoir said.

"Yes!" said Brittany. "They're with Lopunny and the other idiots stealing pizza and making a fool out of themselves!"

"And plus!I heard their in danger some how!" said Gardevoir. "And one more thing, Lopunny and Regina broke a record of most insane car crash somehow..."

"I don't know who those people are but I guess their not as important as my true love" she said.

"Oh no!" said Gardevoir and Brittany.

Back with Lopunny and the others.

"YOU GOTTA RACE!" yelled the 3 celebrities, Selena, Ariana and Victoria.

"I can see that!" said Lopunny, flooring it and starts racing.

"I'm after you guys!" yelled the cop, speeding.

After a bunch of laps Lopunny and the girls actually win, gets a trophy and were about to race until they see a scientist dude.

"Wait!You're not part of this race!" he yelled.

"They made me crash!" yelled the cop. "I nearly got my car destroyed and nearly died!"

"Too bad!" yelled Lopunny, driving away.

"I'm going after them!" yelled the cop.

"Hold on!" the scientist dude said. "I'll go with you, those crazy teenagers!"

"I usually call them crazy kids I'll keep it that way." the cop said.

"Fine and I'll call them crazy teenagers" said the scientist.

"Ok fine-What are we doing?!Talking about calling them kids or teenagers or we're gonna go after them!" yelled out the cop.

"Ok fine" the scientist says, getting in the car. "But can we talk about calling them kids and teenagers on the way?"

"No time for talk!Just racing!" the cop yells and then speeds.

With Lopunny and the others.

"WOO HOO!" everyone yells, listening to the song Party Rock Anthem, Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Party rock is in the house tonight!Everybody just have a good time!And we gonna make you loose your mind!Everybody just have a good time!" everyone sings and starts laughing.

"You know this is great!" said Ariana. "This is kinda like a party!Music and my friends Selena and Victoria and making new friends!This is lovely!"

We hear police sirens.

"Oh no!" said Lopunny, hitting her head on the wheel. "How...did...he"

"Calm down Lopunny!" said Christopher.

"FIND US!" yelled Lopunny.

"WHOA!" everyone jumped.

"Now!It's personal!" said Lopunny, angrily.

"Lopunny" said Christopher. "What are you gonna do?Make us go into the future?"

"That's a GREAT idea!" said Lopunny, grinning.

"I was just kidding I didn't really mean that-"

Lopunny speeds with all she's got.

"AHHHHH!" everyone screams.

"Me and my big mouth!" yelled Christopher.

"Thank you!" said Diana. "For finally agreeing that when you say something, it comes true!"

"I'm saying this for the last time and I'm making this clear!" said Christopher. "When I say stuff, I NEVER EVER make things come true!I was sarcastic!I didn't actually meant we're actually going into the fu-"

The car is about to crash into a building until suddenly everything starts acting weird and then suddenly everyone disappears, the car and everyone in the car.

Everyone in a portal car is spinning around like crazy about to go to a different time.

"AHHHHHHHH!" everyone says.

"Yeah!Right Chris!" yelled Diana.

"Oh come on!" yelled Christopher.

Everyone goes to the other time period.

Back with where the cop and the scientist are at.

"They just disappeared!" yelled the cop.

"A scientific discovery!" said the scientist in a shocked tone. "They went back in time with super speed!We gotta do the same thing!"

"No we-"

The cop was about to say until the scientist made him floor it and they go super fast and goes to the future.

When they're at the time portal thing.

"AHHHH!" they both scream.

They go to the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone is in the car passed out because of the whole time traveling was the first to wake up.

"Ohhh..." Lopunny said, waking up in the else starts waking up.

"That was so painful" said Diana.

"We're alive!"Lopunny cheered.

"Yes..." Diana said with a grin and then frowned. "Now I am gonna kill ya!"

Diana was about to attack Lopunny until Christopher ran between them and stopped them from starting a fight.

"No one is gonna kill anyone!"Christopher said. "So where are we exactly Lopunny?"

"Probably in the future..." Lopunny said quietly.

All Christopher does is look at Diana.

"Kill her" he said.

"I would but Chris, whatever you say, comes true" she said, about to freak out.

"Diana!You're crazy!I told you before it's not true!" he yelled.

"There were crazy love obsessions with everyone back at home like you said and we're in the future like you said!You predicted so many things, I can't even count them all!"Diana yelled back.

"Ok so are we gonna scream at each other or try to get back to the present?!"asked Cici.

"Good point" they both said.

Back with Gardevoir, Brittany and the others.

"You are not gonna do this Dana!"Gardevoir and Brittany yelled, trying to grab Dana.

"Yeah I am!Sky Form Shaymin and I are meant to be!"Dana yelled. "Now let go of me!"

"But don't you wanna ground Diana and Dan?!"asked Brittany.

"I said I have no idea who they are!"Dana said.

"Their your younger brother and sister." Gardevoir said.

"I don't remember them!"she said.

Dana escaped form the two girls and ran off to find Sky Form found him and gave him a smile.

"Um hi Dana" he said to her.

"Hey Shaymin.I wanna give you something" she said, smiling and blushing.

"What is it you wanna give me?" he asked.

"This!" she shoved the love potion into his mouth. "Because I love you and you will love me back!"

"Oh no!We're too late!"Brittany said.

"Yeah!She was too love strucked to even remember Diana and Dan!"she said.

Back with Lopunny and the others.

"So what are we gonna do now?"Diana asked.

"I don't know.I seriously have no idea" Lopunny said.

"Wait!" Regina said. "What if we go super fast again and maybe we'll be back to the present?"

"This isn't gonna work.I'm outta here" Christopher said, getting out of the car.

"But Christopher!I-" Lopunny was about to say but he stopped her from saying whatever she was gonna say.

" are gonna stay here forever!"he said.

"Well one thing won't change" Diana said.

"And what's that?"he asked her.

"At least you'll still be single forever!"she said, laughing.

"I don't care.I never fallen in love any-"before he finished he bumped into a female looked at him confused and he blushed.

"Never mind about that" he said.

Lopunny whispers to Diana.

"I guss you make the opposite happen."she said.

"What?!No I don't!"Diana said. "There's something strange going on here and it's not that Chris is actually in love, it's gotta be something else."

Diana said, trying to figure it felt as if there was something strange about where they were at.


End file.
